


Finding Snuffie

by hummingrightalong, itslifethatscaresmetodeath



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gore, M/M, jaaron - Freeform, oc hetero couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/pseuds/itslifethatscaresmetodeath
Summary: Aaron finds a couple in need of help- and an addition to his family.This one's a heartbreaker. Rating for gore violence. You've been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron is doing a little of what he loves, and Paul would love to be with him, but his injury (read massive fucking stab wound) still has him laid up in the back of a caravan. So Daryl takes the lead, digging in the cars littering this new stretch of highway with little concern for what may be inside. They have plenty of supplies but by the big blond’s calculations it’s going to be over a month before they get as far Northwest as they’re shooting for - they’re barely across what might have been the Ohio state line (sorry Deanna…), by his best guess anyway - and it’s never stupid to stop and look. 

Daryl’s kids had wanted to go, and thank goodness he was behind, teasing Judith with a toy he’d found and letting Carl take some experimental swings with a set of sharp as hell camping gear that’d double as excellent defense against the dead. There was no talking that budding teenager out of helping out whenever he could these days. Still, as a father himself, the last thing Aaron wanted any child to see is the sight before him after he prepares to bust out a window over a snarling Walker.

“Wa- wait…” A weak voice from the other seat. Oh god. The woman, still pretty and almost pristine from the neck up, was such a mess that the old recruiter and scout had thought she was dinner on the way out. Truth be told she *was* on the way out, but not nearly as far gone as her husband. 

Aaron swallows a ridiculous laugh as her shaky hand actually rolls down the window to speak to him. He chokes back a sob when he sees what would count for defensive wounds in the old world but what’s just a ruined hand with a shiny gold band on it.

“Please...help me.”

“I- oh god, I’m going to, don’t worry.” He takes aim but she reaches up to stop him. At first, his heart breaks, thinking she’s hoping he could save her from this fate but she shakes her head, maybe reading his mind with a sorrowful smile. From this angle he can see that she’d positioned herself to keep the Walker that used to be her husband at bay. There’s a nervous glance of light eyes; not at her ruined legs and bloody dress but behind her. The Walker still seat belted but struggling at her has something in his teeth, and he can hear a crunch, realizes it’s the little toe he can see missing from inside her bloody sandal.

The man she’d married, maybe before the apocalypse and they’d actually lasted this long alone, or maybe they’d found each other /after/, like he and Jesus. He forces back the giddy smile that man always seems to put on his face these days-especially since his close call ...because *her* love hadn't been lucky like them...and he was eating her. From the bottom up. And she was letting him. Must've had a good reason...

“My baby.” She winces, and coughs, but smiles. Oh. She had the most precious reason in the world. Must have been bitten by the man while attempting to save her child. “I put him in the trunk in back...please-” Aaron goes to the back, fearing the worst but no, just this time, maybe not everybody lives... but the child….and he feels like it’s the most important thing in the world to show her that the little guy with the shock of carrot colored hair is ok in his moses basket. Just fine actually. Quiet, but ok.

“What’s his name?” She refuses to tell him, looks sadly at the Walker as Daryl comes around to put him down, waiting for confirmation to put the woman out of her misery. Aaron can guess. Whatever she’d called the little guy, he’d probably been named after his daddy. She offers up his birth day. Just weeks old really, maybe even smaller than when they’d found Gracie. 

“He’s yours now, so it doesn’t matter. Just take care of him. I beg of you...” a cough as Aaron nods frantically, reaches in to hold her still intact hand. He tells her that he and his lover would love for their daughter to have a sibling. She smiles. Daryl gives them a moment of peace, moving the cooler of frozen breast milk she’d told them about back to their haul. “I love you sweetheart.” She turns to say it to what’s left of the infected they’d taken out, then the child. “Go-” She says, squeezing his hand as she closes her eyes and smiles serenely.

Whoever she was, Aaron thinks it says a lot about her when he holds his gun loosely and she takes it in a shaking hand, setting it in her lap long enough to press the button to roll the window back up before putting it to her temple. 

“Get on out of here,” Daryl says, having rushed back when he heard the shot. Aaron can hear him break the glass to retrieve the pistol. He’s already loaded up everything the woman saved for the child.

***

Jesus is doing his damndest to braid Gracie’s hair, his right arm has been giving him trouble - nerve damage maybe from twisting just in time to protect his heart and spinal cord. But he's making the best of it...when his boyfriend returns with a bundle wrapped against his chest, his fingers still, bright smile faltering as his brows are knitted in confusion. The little thing has started to squirm and he can see the winces of pain in the smaller man- laid up but renewed with an even stronger sense of love for the little girl and her daddy after his near death experience. “What’s that?”

“Gracie, honey, give us a minute,” the larger man says firmly, leaning to kiss her forehead- it's wrapped in a braided crown, daddy doesn’t like rapunzel's hair flying free where it can be grabbed by gnarled fingers when she runs about outside... Jesus. (Ha) He gives the little girl a few bars of Kermit the frog doing ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’ and Paul giggles. He loves Aarons ridiculous impressions. They were one of those things that he used once to flirt, awkwardly as he does, and won the other man over even more. He can’t come up with anything that’ll soften the blow when he explains as he hands the infant over.

“Who are you-” Paul coos, giggling when the tiny child snuffles under his shirt. “Help me get this off...and what is he doing?”

“Newborns love bare skin. They need it to bond and it makes them healthier and stronger. Remember reading that.”

“Well, get with it. And what do we feed him?”

Aaron helps Jesus out of his t-shirt as gently as possible, wincing with him but adoring the tiny sounds that the infant makes as he shuffles into a space in Paul’s bare chest. He curls up while the bigger man prepares a bottle. 

***

Jesus names the red headed newborn Dexter Aaric.. Dexter means fortunate and dexterous ( that boy - and his sister- is already doing baby yoga, he'll be in training as soon as Jesus can get into the full swing of it), as well as homage to the man he loves and the one who had to die to let him finally settle. He finally gets it, what it's like to have a family and he's going to be careful with himself, protective of them all.


	2. Teething

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A milestone for baby Dexter.
> 
> This chapter is set after the couple arrive in Washington, moving in and working for the Otto's and their group.

Dexter has been fussy, and Paul has been doting on him all morning, trying like hell to determine what was upsetting the usually peaceful infant.

The small child, with his shock of red hair and sweet disposition was a treat, a delight to have. The scavenger was hopelessly attached to him the moment Aaron put him in his arms. He was obsessed. 

So this morning, when he’d been woken early to a whimper that steadily increased to a loud cry, he’d pushed back his sympathetic tears and checked the child all over. He kissed his forehead, feeling a slight rise in temperature, he obsessively checked the child for the slightest injury, sickness, took him to the infirmary for Alex to check over, gotten a second opinion from Siddiq, a third from Maite - who’d told him, as a surgeon, it wasn't really her expertise but as a mother, in her opinion, he was overreacting. Their consensus: He’s probably teething.

Coming to his senses a bit, he put a finger in the child’s mouth. Gracie had been old enough to have already gotten a few teeth by the time they took her in, so it hadn’t crossed his mind at first that the boy might be teething.

Paul walks his little bundle of sweetness around the compound, finding himself in the Otto’s house. The door was open and the scent of breakfast wafting out into an early sunny day. 

Troy and Nick turn away from the stove, where the latter is being swatted away from a fresh batch of baked goods. Paul recalls that their new benefactor had been proofing dough last night when he and Aaron were discussing the ‘audit’ of the supplies they intended to bring to the local market on an upcoming run. That was meant to be today actually. 

Aaron had had a late night and was still probably sleeping in a bit, Paul allowed it, knowing how the other man had put it all into the work he’d done last night to prepare for a trip later today. It would take most of the afternoon and he may not be back until evening depending on what the itinerary looked like.

“I know that noise…” Troy comments, for once not reaching out in expectation for the child. He didn’t have one that flavor, he’d commented the first time he’d met the them. It didn’t take long to realize that hadn’t been as creepy as it sounded ( Wyatt and Poppy are bi-racial, Cheyenne is Japanese so, he in fact, does not have a ginger baby) and everyone was getting along quite well. Wyatt, at the moment, was climbing the counter like a spider monkey- quickly pulling out the drawers to use like steps- while Troy was distracted by his husband, the child dropping a few to share with his sisters; Cheyenne, and Daisy dog.

There was no chance Paul was handing over his little angel this morning though, not with how upset he was.

Instead, the much taller man goes to a small freezer, pulls out a soaked ice-cold rag and stuffs the end into Dexter’s mouth as he opens it to cry. Alicia is entering just as it happens, grabbing another soaked rag from the same place Troy had reached into. “One of mine is going through the same thing right now. First teething for you, huh? It’s hell, no matter how sweet they are. I know your oldest must’ve already done this-”

“Yeah but she was nearly a year when we got her...I’m an idiot.”

“Nah…” Nick says, eyes hardly open, taking the mug of freshly brewed coffee Troy holds out as he swipes a pastry. He mumbles something about getting out to the gardens as he sort of presses his face against Troy’s cheek more than kisses him. He’s got their daughter, Poppy (named for the CA state flower, NOT the one you make heroin out of dammit!) clinging to his side like a koala, her face buried in his shoulder. She’s got to be the only shy member of the family... “We were totally clueless the first time too. Well...I was.” The man’s eyelids are open just a slit and not fully directed at Paul, but he humbly finishes the tale. “Troy knew exactly what to do. Even has some natural shit for the pain and the fever I’m sure he’ll send you back to your place with.”

***

Aaron is rousing as Paul comes in, a few natural remedies in his pocket and an infant in his arms; the rag is bloody pink on one corner.

“Ohh, his teeth are coming in, poor thing…” The scout yawns, half dressed, tightening the straps on his prosthetic (he hasn’t forgot to take it off before bed after smacking Paul in the face in their sleep once or twice...anyways, apparently it’s healthy to air out the skin). “Here, daddy. Want a break?”

“I feel like I’m torturing him...and I don’t feel anything. I checked.” Paul hands him off to the bigger man, who gently wrestles away the bloody rag and then offers the smallest finger of his right hand to Dex, who immediately bites down with an adorable growly noise of approval. He chews his father’s finger for a few minutes and starts to settle when Aaron applies some of the natural remedies to it when he can get it away from the child’s mouth for a moment. “Yep. I found the ones coming in. Wanna feel?”

Paul laughs. “He didn’t bite me! He just sucked and cried.” 

“Lemme handle this one, I can tell you’re a wreck about it.” The blond teases. “Ow! He’s really going for it.” Aaron shows the tiny marks on his finger. “See, at least one is finally through. It’s ok, buddy, gnaw away...” Paul is just horrified by the tiny amount of blood left behind on the rag and Aaron’s finger.

His boyfriend is right, he accepts it, this tiny inconvenience is killing him inside a little. They snuggle up and wait until the various methods have comforted the child into *finally* nodding off. As soon as Dexter is passed out, Aaron hands him over, laying him on Paul’s chest. The smaller man drifts off finally himself, having had little to no sleep. Aaron watching with adoration for the wonderful father his partner is, and the pride only a parent knows watching their child hit one of those oh-so-important milestones. Even if this one is going to be tough.


	3. Finding Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settled into the place in Washington State, Paul and Aaron adopt another little girl.

It’s rare that we’re separated on runs, but the tasks at hand today separated Paul and I for a few hours. 

Somehow I managed to get home first, getting comfortable, getting Gracie and Dex somewhere close to the same. Without daddy here I can almost guess what my boy is thinking: where’d you leave him? 

Way to guilt me little guy. 

That sense of dread isn’t quite over, and it’s my turn to worry when Paul gets back. There’s a bundle in his arms, his hair is actually out of place, there’s blood in it, in his beard, smeared on his cheek.

“Shh.”

Not that I need confirmation, they’re dozing in front of some cartoons, but the lump he’s cradling is too big for Dexter, too small for Gracie. I whisper my observations and he untucks a corner of a stained, ratty blanket. I rush to get something cushier when I see dark brunette locks and a sleepy toddler. 

“She’s had a rough day. There’s something on the stoop that might help.”

Creeping out, I see a giant teddy bear and I can’t help the raised eyebrow but, by now know better than to ask. I just bring it in, holding it out and hoping I can make friends the way my boyfriend seems to have.

“Hey there, Autumn, remember how I promised you a big warm teddy bear?” 

I think I know where this is going. We’ve been talking about it, how we’d take another orphaned child in if it happened, and I think this is our moment. I am positively giddy, almost vibrating but manage to compose myself.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she scrambles out of her cocoon and reaches her little arms out, giving the new toy some attention before circling my neck and hugging tight. Well, I tried to keep my composure but melt immediately as soon as she’d tucked her little body into my arms. Yep, this is mine. Our. Our baby. 

I really can’t help but relax into my pillows, letting her squeeze me tight. “You wanna stay here with us…”

“Autumn.” Paul supplies, whispering, “that’s all we were able to get.”

***

Apparently I dozed off, being the big warm teddy bear takes a lot out of a guy. Paul shakes me awake and I realize Gracie has joined us. My left arm, a bit by instinct, is flung away from our daughter(s!! fuckng exclamation point) and he’s giving me a pointed look. 

It’s happened before, I’m a little ashamed to admit, in the days when I was still healing and becoming accustomed to the occasional oddness that comes with losing part of a limb. I’ll admit it, I hated taking it off at first but it’s no good to keep it on in bed for more than just the simple reason of airing it out, not getting sores from the straps’ constant wear. Paul had woken with a start a few times when I’d been a little active in my sleep. I’d never struck the children - thank goodness - but you try explaining how your boyfriend got a black eye without making it sound nefarious, if only to your own mind. 

“Want help?” 

“Nah, think I got it…” 

As soon as I release the prosthetic and hang it near the bed like always, there’s a blood-curdling scream from under the blankets. I have never seen a toddler scramble so fast, and certainly not away from me. Its heartbreaking but i’m a big boy...i swear.

Immediately, my boyfriend’s arms are full and she’s whimpering into his chest while I cover my arm with a blanket…”Shit..what do I do? I should’ve shown her before she was half asleep huh?”

“Yeah I guess. Don’t take it too hard. Dexter and Gracie only really know you this way and it’s not because it’s gross or anything babe” (bless him for always being so accepting and supportive, hadn’t even phased him)...”you just surprised her. Little changes are hard to take at this age.”

We whisper about explanations, knowing that ‘accident’ may still be a bit traumatizing and hard to understand. We come up with a thin excuse about a ‘bad guy’ hurting me a long time ago. 

Strangely, Dexter and Gracie have taken the opportunity to huddle around me, the former looking for something to suckle. He’s still in that biting/teething stage. It’s cute and weird the ways, and places, he finds to try it out on.

“I think this is like when Rick shaved and…”

“Judith wouldn’t go near him for a week...kind of. Except this is her first night with us and she’s traumatized.”

“It’s temporary, teddy bear.” At that she peeks out, not quite over it but not mad at our half-assed explanations. Still, she winds up falling back asleep with her face pressed in Paul’s chest. Dexter is a little pissed but for once I cuddle him until he falls asleep, I swear glaring at his other father a bit. Paul tells both Gracie and Dexter (whether they understand or not) that Autumn will need some room and time, patience and love. 

***

The next morning I make sure to wake before the kids, getting dressed and ready. We’ll explain this properly. 

Maybe another giant teddy bear will help. Jake’s here too, and considering that his disability is slightly more severe (less mobility without the elbow to anchor a prosthesis for functionality) he doesn’t often bother wearing one. Maybe he’ll be a pal and help me come up with something. He has a few little ones of his own, at least one old enough to have had questions at some point.


End file.
